Calii
by Krazy Kitty
Summary: a story of a girl and her brother who join with the z-fighters after cell kills their parents.
1. Default Chapter

Calii  
  
  
  
1 .Have Faith.  
  
  
  
A family of seven, sat around the television. They were watching the news and eating their dinner when a green face appeared on the screen. The eldest child, a seventeen-year-old boy with flaming red hair, jumped up, his dinner falling to the ground exclaiming "that's Cell, that's Cell I tell ya!" "Cody," yelled his mother, clearly angry, "pick up your dinner this instant then you can go and eat in the kitchen where you won't make so much of a mess!" He looked at the rest of the family, his parent's staring angrily and four of his siblings giggling. Only his sixteen-year-old sister Calii was not being mean in any way but gave him a sympathizing look. Her sea-green eyes and olive skin framed with her waist long red hair reassured him that she was still his favored sibling. Cody smirked and left before anyone could say anything further.  
  
The face on the screen told of the 'Cell games' where the fate of the world is on the line. That he would fight any one who was there and that he would surrender if he was beaten and blow up the earth if he is the winner.  
  
The six in the room just stared at the screen; their mouths open wide, in total shock. And where as Cody was behind the door listening intently, just taking every thing in.  
  
'So.' he pondered as he sat at the table eating the leftovers of his meal, 'the end of the world. wonder who will be in the tournament. wander what will happen to us.'  
  
His sister, Calii came to join him "ya hear? It's the end of the world! We are all doomed!" she sobbed, tears streaming down and staining her beautiful face, "we're gonna die! No one can beat that monster!" She sat in the seat next to her brother, shock and fear finally reaching her legs. Cody wrapped his arms around his younger sister, "we'll live sis' trust me, they'll get the worlds best in, they will save us," he cooed comfortingly while wearing a fake grin on his tanned face. "B-but what if no one can save us? Cell will kill us all." She said, sobbing harder and throwing her arms around her brother's neck. "Don't think like that Calii, just don't think like that. Everything will turn out fine, you'll see. Everything will be alright," he stroked her hair as he said it, looking into those deep sea green eyes of hers, "everything will be alright, trust me. Remember, have faith Calii, we just need a little faith." "Mom don't think so," she replied uneasily, "she has sent the other kids to bed and she and father are having a fight." Cody heard the raised voices and became terribly worried. Not just for him but also for the safety of his family, his mom, dad, his three sisters: sixteen-year-old Calii, thirteen-year- old Naomi and three-year-old Rosa and his eight-year-old brother Dorian. 'I don't want them to get hurt. But, how do I know that everything will turn out ok? For all I know Cell might go back on his word and destroy the world and all we know before the "cell games." Worried Cody.  
  
"Cody?" came Calii's voice prying him from his thoughts. "What?" he asked. "What are we going to do? We have to do something to help. We have to. Not just for the small amount of people that we know and love, but for all the people of this world and of others. Cell must be finished off soon or who knows what havoc he will cause," replied his sister in a small dominant voice, saying what he already knew. They had to do something. "I know, Calii, I know." Soothed Cody, "but how can just the two of us do anything? Hua? How?" "Even we can amount to anything," she stated strangely sure of them all of a sudden, "have faith, right? That's what you always say. "Have faith Calii, have faith in yourself."  
  
  
  
2 .Cell's rampage.  
  
  
  
Cell was busied with his training for the 'Cell games,' his arena had just been finished and he had already announced his plans to the world. He was 'complete,' he had absorbed androids seventeen and eighteen earlier. He was, as far as he was concerned the 'perfect' being. He was pleased with what he had become. Cell couldn't wait for the 'Cell games' that were soon to be held, he was waiting mainly to fight the famous 'Goku' of whom he had heard so much about. 'This,' he pondered 'will be a fight to remember. And the fire-works after I win will be a sight to marvel at.'  
  
Cell stood in the center of the arena his arms folded and his silted amber eyes closed. Bored he decided to have a little fun. So he flew off in the opposite direction to the sun till he came across a small village. All the people were either in the shops buying supplies, inside or hurrying to the false safety of their houses.  
  
Amused with his find he decided that a walk through the small streets destroying houses as he went would be a pleasurable activity indeed. So that is exactly what he did. He landed at the edge of the village and started towards the center sending ki-balls at random houses. Quite enjoying himself he started to speed up. Cell fed on the petrified screams of children and their parents, the yelps of helpless animals and the sight around him. All the people and animals running from him amused Cell further. Cell would occasionally send a ki-ball at large crowds of people but he mainly fired at the houses to watch the explosion as the flames reached the gas pipe or something along that line.  
  
Cell wandered through the village destroying the houses with enthusiasm and excitement. He watched, entertained, as a family of seven ran out of a house next to the one he had just thrown a ki-ball at, run across the road to escape the explosion that was certain to follow. Cell had an idea; he would destroy the family one by one and listen to their screams and pleas. He followed with great speed through the tiny streets a grin visual on his face. He rose into the air and landed before the terrified family. He sent the youngest, a young girl flying and when she was above the heads of the others she exploded until the largest part of her was smaller than an ant. Then the same thing happened to the mother then the father, the four remaining children staring with shock and horror.  
  
Cell went through two of the leftover children. All that was left now were two red headed children, Cody and Calii. Cell pointed his finger at the boy, meaning to tease him, but he didn't even flinch. Curious he tried the same with the sister who had the same results as her brother. "So," exclaimed Cell, "my name is Cell, as you may already know. May I ask the names of that I am soon to kill?"  
  
Calii grinded her teeth together, infuriated that he dare ask their names. Where as Cody just stared at him his mind filled of the times he spent with his now deiced family and friends. Cell now even more entertained watched keenly for any emotion visual on their faces. He stared into the girls face. Her face seemed to have a mask for he saw no emotions on that olive face of hers. Then he looked into her eyes, they were the deepest sea green he had ever seen. Unlike her face Cell found the window to her emotions. They were full of anger hate and longing for her family.  
  
Cell turned to face the boy. His face was like his sisters, no expression visible at all. But when he looked into his eyes he saw that they were a light mossy-green and full of emotion. They too were full of anger hate but the majority was of longing and sadness.  
  
"So," Cell smirked, "you're names are.?" Cody stepped forward and stared him straight in the eyes. "You want to know our names?" the anger apparent in his voice. "Indeed" came the reply "Well!" started Cody, half shouting "I'm Cody, this is my sister Calii, and you are Cell the jerk who has no emotions no feelings no pity and no conscience!" It was at that point that Cell lost his patience. His arm came up and his palms face the two children when Goku came and landed inches away from cells palm. "Enough, Cell," growled Piccolo staring blankly into Cells eyes. "Out of the way, Goku," smirked Cell, a wide grin on his face. "Cell, enough is enough," ordered Goku, turning around to face the two children. Goku reached out and held them both firmly before lifting them into the air and flying off to Kami's palace.  
  
Goku landed on the tiles at Kami's palace. He let go of the two children, who had not said a word since he met them, to face a crowed of strange looking people staring back at them. "Dad!" shouted a young boy with wild black hair, "where have you been?" "Hey Gohan!" he called walking up to the young boy and ruffling his hair. "Ow, dad," Gohan replied. A very battered green guy steeped out from behind the corner, "welcome," he said calmly, "to 'Kami's palace.' I am Piccolo." "Um, thanks. From both of us." Muttered Cody uncertainly. "I'm Cody and this is my sister Calii." "Um, hello," greeted Gohan. He pointed to each of the Z-fighters in tern, calling their names.  
  
After the greetings were over they began to explain, they explained all about Cell and the 'Cell games,' how they were going to fight and all about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Wow," exclaimed Cody, a large grin on his face, "pretty scary stuff." He turned to face his sister. Her face was normal but Cody new better than to trust the way she looks fearless in public. "Um, you said you were going to destroy Cell." Calii began. "Yea," urged Gohan. "Well, have you seen what he did to our village? How could any one amount to that?" inquired Calii. It was then that Tien spoke up, "you see. We already said that Cell was made up from the cells of other people." Cody rolled his eyes but Calii listened more intently. "Some of those cell were ours," he explained. Cody nearly fell over, dumb-founded, where as Calii became more interested than ever. "So," she replied, the cheekiness building inside, "you could say that Cell was you and you are all off to kill yourselves." It was then that Cody did fall over dumb-founded. "Um, Calii. Are you okay?" "What makes you think otherwise?" she retorted rudely . 


	2. Calii 2

3 .Kami's Palace.  
  
  
  
Vageta and Trunks emerged from the hyperbolic time chamber. The ki that came from them was new. They had changed a lot. All talk and chatter stopped and a very luminous hush fell over Kami's palace. "Hey!" shouted Goku, the first to break the silence. Vageta shot Goku a very evil look. Trunks walked up and stood beside Goku. "How'd you guys go?" he asked. "Good, man!" shouted Trunks, "the best that any one can do in a year." Trunks looked around he spotted Calii and Cody, "so. who." Goku patting him on the back and exclaiming about his hair cut him off. "Um, yeah. So, who are the new-bies?" he managed to get out this time. "What? Oh! Yea." Exclaimed Gohan, "this is Cody and Calii." "Um, hi," they said in unison shyly. "Hua?" Started Vageta Coyly, "this is a place to bring friends is it Goku?" Not even looking at Cody or Calii. Calii looked at the ground holding back the tears that had been on the edge of streaming  
  
When they walked out the Z-fighters started a more important talk. "We have to do something about this Cell," complained Tien. "Yes but what can we do till the 'Cell Games'?" Quizzed Piccolo. "Well," said Goku, "we will train and then when the time comes we will destroy Cell." "And talking of training, isn't it your tern in the hyper-what ever you call it chamber," scolded Vageta sarcastically. "Oh," exclaimed Goku a menacing grin on his face, "already?"  
  
Goku and Gohan disappeared into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The rest of the Z-fighters watching them go.  
  
Cell was back at the arena. 'Great,' he thought sarcastically, 'what am I going to do for fun now? Well I guess I could always train.' He looked around him, his eyes searching for something to blow up. In the distance Cell spotted a cloud of dust reaching back a long way. 'So,' pondered Cell, 'the race of humans are not only dumb and rather vein, they happen to learn slow as well.' Cell waited till the convoy got closer then he waited still while the convoy stopped then when they opened fire he rose into the air his palm facing them. He watched as the men all started to run from him in a useless attempt to escape. He watched as the ki-ball was released from his palm and reached the ground and caused a massive explosion. 'Darn,' he pondered, 'I should have toyed with them. they would have lasted longer.' 


End file.
